Eclipse - Jacob & Bella
by xanbecq
Summary: Bella se encuentra de nuevo en peligro: una serie de misteriosos asesinatos está sembrando el pánico en la localidad y hay un ser maligno tras ella, sediento de venganza. Además, tendrá que elegir entre su amor por Jacob y su nueva amistad con Edward, consciente de que su decisión podrá desencadenar definitivamente la guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobo.
1. Segunda parte

**_Eclipse_**

Bella se encuentra de nuevo en peligro: una serie de misteriosos asesinatos está sembrando el pánico en la localidad y hay un ser maligno tras ella, sediento de venganza. Además, tendrá que elegir entre su amor por Jacob y su nueva amistad con Edward, consciente de que su decisión podrá desencadenar definitivamente la guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobo. Mientras, se va acercando su graduación y tendrá una decisión más que tomar: vida o muerte. Pero ¿cuál es cuál?


	2. La apuesta

**_"Bella:_** ** _En serio necesitamos hablar. No puedo creer que tenga que recurrir a estúpidas notas en tu casillero ya que el estúpido perro que tienes por novio es tan estúpido como para no dejarnos acercarnos a ti. Perdón, pero es que realmente es un estúpido. Nunca te haríamos daño._** ** _Definitivamente voy a comprarte un teléfono para tu próximo cumpleaños (no importa cuánto exijas que no gaste mi dinero) y acabar con este estúpido juego de niños de primaria._** ** _P.D: En cuanto tengas una oportunidad debes pasar por casa, Alice dice que te extraña. Yo también lo hago._** ** _Edward"._**

Deslicé los dedos por la página y sentí el relieve de la hermosa caligrafía de Edward. Podía imaginármelo mientras escribía, le veía garabateando las palabras con sus cejas fruncidas, su mandíbula de granito apretada y sus labios cincelados mostrando una mueca de fastidio, llamando la atención de varios alumnos mientras dejaba el trozo de papel en mi casillero, o tal vez lo hizo mientras todos estaban en clases, nunca se sabía con Edward. Desde que había vuelto le importaban un comino un millón de cosas, incluyendo el que lo vieran dejando "estúpidas notas" en mi "estúpido casillero". Si hubiera estado allí, casi me hubiera echado a reír ¿Y por qué haces todo esto?, le habría dicho. Solo ven y habla conmigo.

Aunque lo último que me apetecía en esos momentos, al releer aquellas palabras, era echarme a reír. No me sorprendía que aún siguiera enviándome notas, a pesar de que lo odiaba, justo como si fuéramos niños de primaria, tal como él había señalado. Las cosas entre los Cullen y los Quileute estaban peor que nunca, o al menos así era desde mi punto de vista, y si Jacob se enteraba que aún hablaba con ellos todo se pondría peor.

Mientras reflexionaba acerca de todo aquello, capté el olor inconfundible de comida rápida proveniente de la cocina.

Metí el papel, ahora arrugado, en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y troté hacia las escaleras, sintiendo la llamada de la comida.

Una caja de pizza tamaño familiar se encontraba abierta sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras que Charlie ya se llevaba la tercera rebanada a la boca.

Me recosté sobre el marco de la puerta y lo observé hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, justo cuando iba a tomar otro pedazo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó cohibido, con su mano suspendida en el aire a medio camino de la caja.

–Se suponía que íbamos a comer juntos ¿Por qué pediste pizza?

Tomé una porción para mí mientras hablaba, la coloqué en un plato y me serví un vaso de zumo antes de sentarme a la mesa y comenzar a comer.

Charlie observó mis movimientos con los labios fruncidos.

–¿No ibas a salir con Jacob?

Miré hacia él con unas crecientes ganas de sonreír ¿Charlie, mi padre, el jefe de policía Swan, me estaba echando de casa arrojándome directamente a los brazos de mi novio?

Claro que lo hacía, teniendo en cuenta que ese novio era Jacob Black, hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie.

–Saldré con él, pero eso no quiere decir que no me quede a cenar contigo.

Últimamente sentía un gran impulso por recompensar a Charlie por todo lo que había ocurrido desde la partida de los Cullen de Forks, hace varios meses. Ósea, de mi monumental depresión. Quería hacer las cosas fáciles y cómodas para él, ya sea limpiando la casa, cocinando, mirando algún estúpido partido de béisbol con él o, su favorita, pasando el rato con Jake en la casa. Esta última porque se encontraba bastante incómodo conmigo intentando estar tan cerca de él.

Charlie suspiró.

–Pero, ya sabes, si te invitó a salir seguramente te llevará a cenar. No tienes que quedarte a comer aquí conmigo, pásala bien con Jake –dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando la lluvia que caía a cántaros a través de las ventanas traseras.

Sí, bueno, no estaba muy segura de eso. Es más, estaba noventa por ciento segura de que el plan que tenía Jacob para nosotros aquel día no era más que una tarde "normal" de las nuestras.

Desde el regreso de los Cullen a Forks, y con la continua amenaza de Victoria en los alrededores, la tensión en la manada había llegado a niveles preocupantes. Los chicos patrullaban día y noche los alrededores en un intento por protegernos a Charlie y a mí, aparte de a la reserva, de la amenaza que representaba alguien como Victoria. Por lo que Sam los tenía a todos trabajando sin descanso, incluyendo a Jacob, con quien últimamente los pocos ratos que compartíamos juntos consistían en verlo arrasar con la comida o durmiendo. Lindo. Eso si no se tenía en cuenta las tres nuevas adiciones que tenían a todos bastante alterados.

El que Quil se uniera a la manada no era ninguna sorpresa para nadie, ni siquiera para mí, pero no ocurrió lo mismo cuando casi inmediatamente después lo siguieron Leah y Seth Clearwater, luego del funeral de su padre. Todo mundo estaba sorprendido, impresionado y hasta preocupado por los hermanos.

Seth solo tenía quince años y todos alegaban que era demasiado joven, sobre todo Jacob, obligándolo a quedarse en casa y estudiar como un chico normal. Su hermana Leah era un asunto completamente diferente. Muchos estaban realmente preocupados por ella, al ser la primer mujer lobo conocida en la historia de los Quileute. Yo no creía que ella estuviera muy preocupada por ello, aunque se notaba a leguas que la situación la molestaba, y mucho. Pasaba todo el tiempo que podía molestando a los chicos, sobre todo tenía una pequeña afición con molestar a Jake sobre todos los demás, cosa que me molestaba y me incomodaba cada vez más. Nunca me dirigió la palabra, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera. Sus miradas me decían claramente que no era una persona agradable para ella, aunque al poco tiempo comprendí que nadie lo era.

Miré el reloj de forma rutinaria, algo que solía hacer a esas horas cada pocos minutos. Me quedaba menos de media hora para irme.

Las tareas eran la mejor parte del día para mí. Desde que mi novio, y hombre lobo, Jacob Black venía a pasar tiempo conmigo antes de volver a patrullar, y eso bastaba para tenerme inquieta y para que las horas pasaran despacio.

Mi padre gruñó, sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, y desplegó el periódico húmedo que había allí; a los pocos segundos estaba chasqueando la lengua disgustado.

–No sé para qué lees las noticias, papá. Lo único que consigues es fastidiarte.

Me ignoró, refunfuñándole al papel que sostenía en las manos.

–Este es el motivo por el que todo el mundo quiere vivir en una ciudad pequeña ¡Es terrible!

–¿Y qué tienen ahora las ciudades grandes?

–Seattle está echando una carrera a ver si se convierte en la capital del crimen del país. En las últimas dos semanas ha habido cinco homicidios sin resolver ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que es vivir con eso?

–Creo que Phoenix se encuentra bastante más arriba en cuanto a listas de homicidios, papá, y yo si he vivido con eso –y nunca había estado más cerca de convertirme en víctima de uno que cuando me mudé a esta pequeña ciudad, tan segura. De hecho, todavía tenía bastantes peligros acechándome a cada momento…

–Bueno, pues no hay dinero que pague eso –comentó Charlie.

Dejé de intentar regañarlo por lo de la cena. Nos habíamos desviado del tema y era más que obvio que le importaban un comino mis protestas. Charlie todavía revisaba las noticias, así que tomé mi manoseado ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas de donde lo había dejado en el desayuno e intenté perderme a mi vez en la Inglaterra del cambio de siglo, mientras esperaba que en algún momento Jacob llegara a recogerme.

Estaba justo en la parte del regreso de Heathcliff cuando un golpeteo en la puerta principal nos alertó a ambos.

–Supongo que es hora de irte –murmuró Charlie, mientras yo gritaba ¡Entra! Al mismo tiempo y me ponía de pie para recibir a Jake.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, con una precipitación ridícula, y allí estaba él, mi sol personal.

El tiempo, que habíamos compartido como pareja hasta ahora, no había conseguido inmunizarme contra la perfección de su semblante y estaba segura de que nunca sabría valorar lo suficiente el hecho de tenerlo a mi lado. Mis ojos se realizaron por sus bronceados rasgos: La dureza de su mandíbula, la suave curva de sus labios carnosos, torcidos ahora en una sonrisa, la línea de su nariz, sus pómulos pronunciados, la suavidad de su piel cobriza, acentuada en parte por su cabello brillante y negro, mojado por la lluvia…

Dejé sus ojos para lo último, sabiendo lo nerviosa que me ponían cuando estos me miraban fijamente. Eran grandes y ligeramente rasgados, cálidos, del color de la tierra húmeda del bosque, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras.

El rostro de Jake se había perfeccionado desde su transformación. Era exótico, un rostro por el que cualquier modelo hubiera entregado su vida; pero claro, sin duda ese sería precisamente el precio que habría que pagar. Jacob me había dicho que, luego de convertirse en lo que es ahora, se sentía como una persona diferente, como si el Jacob que había sido antes de esto hubiese muerto, devorado por el lobo que vivía en su ser tomando el poder de manifestarse, y ahora fuese un desconocido, incluso para sí mismo. Él había perdido su vida.

Le tomé la mano y suspiré cuando sus dedos se encontraron con los míos. Su tacto trajo consigo un extraño alivio, como si estuviese adolorida y el daño hubiera cesado de repente.

–Eh –sonreí un poco para compensarle de tan fría acogida.

Él levantó nuestros dedos entrelazados para acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

–¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

–Lento.

–Sí, también para mí.

Alzó mi muñeca hasta su rostro, con nuestras manos aún unidas. Cerró los ojos mientras sus labios acariciaban la cicatriz con forma de media luna que James me había dejado– parecía que hubiese sucedido hace una eternidad –, y dejó un dulce y zendo beso antes de abrirlos.

Sabía lo mucho que le irritaba y hería ver esa cicatriz allí. Para él era como un recordatorio de lo que los chupasangre, como él solía llamarles, eran capaces de hacer.

Oí acercarse a Charlie, haciendo ruido con las pisadas; era su forma de advertirnos que detuviéramos cualquier clase de escena excesivamente amorosa frente a él, porque aunque Jacob le caía realmente bien mi padre pensaba que era mejor prevenir antes que lamentar.

Los ojos de Jake se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y dejaba caer nuestras manos aunque las mantuvo unidas.

–Hola, Charlie –Jacob siempre se comportaba como si no tuviera la más mínima idea de las intenciones de Charlie, aunque fuera todo lo contrario y por dentro estuviese muriendo de risa.

–¿Cómo estas, Jake? ¿Dónde dejaste a Billy?

Me sorprendí que siempre tuviera una excusa a mano para interrumpirnos, si no era para preguntar por Billy, era para llevarle algo, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para estar en el medio. Increíble.

–Estoy genial, como siempre –respondió mi novio en un encogimiento de hombros–. Deje al viejo en casa de los Clearwater. Tal vez quieras pasarte por ahí, oí que Sue iba a hacer la cena.

Esperaba que declinara, después de todo había estado comiendo pizza hasta hace un momento, pero en cambio palmeo su estómago con una sonrisa.

–Puedes apostar que pasaré por allí.

De acuerdo, tenía que acelerar las cosas o él y Jake se quedarían hablando hasta el fin de los tiempos.

–Bien, creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos.

–Ah, sí. Claro –dijo Jacob tomando el pomo de la puerta.

–Oh, Bella, espera. Llegó algo para ti –dijo Charlie yendo a la cocina y regresando un momento después.

Seguramente sería correo basura; había recibido un paquete de mi madre el día anterior y no esperaba nada más.

Charlie depósito en mis manos un grueso sobre.

–Ah, gracias –murmuré, sorprendida por su actitud avasalladora. Entonces vi el remitente; la carta venia de la Universidad de Washington. Que rápidos. Creí que me había pasado el plazo de entrega de esta también.

Charlie rio entre dientes, Jake solo sonrió.

Le di la vuelta al sobre y luego levanté la vista hacia él.

–Está abierto.

–Tenía curiosidad.

–Me ha dejado atónita, Sheriff. Eso es un crimen federal.

–Oh, vamos, léela.

Saqué la carta y un formulario doblado con los cursos.

–Felicidades –dijo antes de que pudiera ojearla–. Tu primera aceptación.

–Wow, eso es genial –agregó Jacob, tomando él mismo los papeles de mis manos y ojeándolos.

–Gracias.

–Hemos de hablar de la matrícula. Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado… –comenzó a decir Charlie pero lo interrumpí inmediatamente.

–Eh, eh, nada de eso. No voy a tocar el capital de tu retiro, papá. Tengo mi fondo universitario.

Bueno, al menos lo que quedaba de él, lo que no era mucho.

Jacob me lanzó una mirada de soslayo, seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo. Charlie, a su vez, torció el gesto.

–Estos sitios son bastante caros, Bella. Quiero ayudarte. No tienes que cargar todo sola.

Pero ese no era precisamente el problema, sino el hecho de que había asumido desde un tiempo hacia acá el no ir a la universidad inmediatamente. Una de las principales razones fue el gasto excesivo de mis fondos para reconstruir mi motocicleta, aunque la más importante era que no podía irme si Victoria continuaba acechándome y tampoco quería dejar a Charlie solo.

–Ya veré como lo resuelvo. Además, hay montones de ayudas financieras por ahí. Es fácil conseguir créditos.

Esperé que mi invento no fuera demasiado obvio. Lo cierto es que aún no había investigado en lo absoluto.

–… Entiendo –no se oía muy convencido, pero agradecía que no insistiera más en el tema–. Aun así, quiero que me digas si necesitas ayuda.

–No te preocupes, papá. Si te necesito te lo haré saber.

–Bien –Entonces su mirada se dirigió a Jacob – ¿Y tú, muchacho? ¿Volverás al instituto? Tu novia pronto será una universitaria ¿No tienes miedo de que otro chico te la pueda quitar?

Todo el porte de Jacob cambió al segundo, tomando una actitud socarrona al envolver mis hombros con su brazo en una actitud despreocupada.

–Estoy pensando en volver pronto, aunque es imposible que Bella me cambie por otro. Soy demasiado irresistible.

Estuve demasiado segura de que las risas de Charlie llegaban hasta las casas vecinas. Yo enterré mi codo en las costillas de Jacob, pero como esperaba ni siquiera se enteró. Así que opté por quejarme.

–No seas creído.

–Oh, déjalo, Bella. Es bueno que sea seguro de sí mismo, más si van a estar largo tiempo separados.

Pero ese no era el caso, Jacob sabía que no me iría a ningún sitio. Solo estaba fanfarroneado.

–¿Nosotros no teníamos que salir?

–Oh, sí. Lo siento, chicos. Que disfruten su noche –y esa fue toda la despedida que nos dio Charlie, quien ya se retiraba nuevamente hacia la cocina–. No vuelvan muy tarde, aún estamos entre semana.

–Como ordene, Jefe Swan –dijo Jacob en tono de burla, recibiendo una sacudida de mano de parte de mi padre que se interpretaba fácilmente como: "Lárguense", antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

–Bueno, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha –alentó él tomando mi abrigo y ayudándome a ponérmelo antes de empujarme hacia la salida.

Dentro del coche estaba helado, por lo que no dudé en encender la calefacción. Fue entonces cuando descubrí el periódico mojado sobre la guantera. Jacob no era de los que leían el periódico, es más, nunca lo había visto leer nada desde que lo conocía ¿Sería de Billy? Aquello sonaba más convincente.

Tomé el periódico justo en el instante en que Jacob tomaba el asiento del conductor.

–¿Esto es tuyo? –pregunté ojeando el encabezado de la página principal.

Se eleva el número de víctimas mortales, la policía teme la implicación de bandas criminales.

–Mi padre me lo dio –dijo en tono serio, su rostro se había tensado. Puso en marcha el coche antes de continuar hablando–. Él y el resto de los ancianos, así como Sam, están preocupados. Si sigue así tendremos que echarle una ojeada a Seattle, aunque ninguno de nosotros está contento con ello. De por sí ya estamos bastante liados protegiendo nuestras tierras y a ti de la chupasangre como para agregar Seattle a la lista.

–Pero esto no tiene que ver con la manada, ¿o sí? ¿No es la policía quien debería encargarse de una banda criminal?

Estaba confundida con la preocupación de Sam y Billy en este asunto ¿No era de más prioridad preocuparse por Victoria antes que de un insignificante asesino en serie?

Jacob se mantuvo en silencio, con la vista fija en el camino, aunque la creciente molestia era evidente en su mandíbula, que apretaba con fuerza.

Miré el titulo otra vez, y después volví la mirada a su expresión endurecida. Entonces lo entendí.

–¿Es un… vampiro quien está haciendo esto? –murmuré.

Él sonrió sin un ápice de alegría. Allí estaba de nuevo, esa máscara que le hacía parecerse tanto a Sam. Su voz era baja y fría.

–¿Aún te sorprende? Bella, son monstruos. No tienes idea de cuan a menudo esos chupasangre son el motivo de los horrores que vemos cada día en las noticias. Los Ancianos aún tienen sus dudas, pero al parecer uno de esos monstruos recién transformados está ocasionando todo esto.

»Nuestro deber no es solo proteger la reserva, sino también a los humanos. Si esto sigue así vamos a tener que ir a patearle su congelado trasero y enseñarle quienes son los que mandan por aquí.

Refugié mi mirada en el periódico otra vez, evitando su posible mirada con lo que diría a continuación.

–Le preguntaré a Alice, seguramente tendrá una idea de lo que está sucediendo en Seattle –dije casi en un susurro, esperando que no me oyera–. Después de todo ella siempre está al tanto cuando otros vampiros están cerca de aquí.

Aún recordaba como el año pasado ella había predicho la llegada de James, Laurent y Victoria, y aunque todo se había salido de control al final confiaba en que ella pudiera decirme lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–¡¿Estás loca?! –su voz me sobresaltó tanto que pegué un salto en mi asiento, y estuve a punto de golpear el techo del Volkswagen –No quiero que te acerques a ellos por nada del mundo, ya es bastante malo que tengas que ir al instituto con ellos. Nosotros no necesitamos la ayuda de esas sanguijuelas, así que ni pienses en preguntarles nada.

–No iba a hacerlo por ti, o por el resto de la manada –comenté molesta por la manera en la que me había hablado–. Quiero saber lo que está ocurriendo, y si tengo que preguntarle a los Cullen lo haré.

–Por supuesto –respondió sarcástico–, porque no puedes apartarte de tus queridos chupasangres.

–¡Son mis amigos! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto? No soy un licántropo, ni un vampiro ¡No estoy en ningún bando!

El Volkswagen se detuvo con un molesto chirrido y tuve que sujetarme a la guantera para no golpearme la cabeza contra el cristal. Era algo bueno que nadie estuviera conduciendo por la carretera en estos momentos ya que nos habíamos detenido justo a la mitad de esta.

Estaba volviendo a una posición erguida, con mi boca lista para soltarle cada grosería que sabía, pero el habló primero.

–Estás conmigo, Bella. Estas en mi bando –sus manos temblaban levemente, lo que quería decir que estaba demasiado molesto como para mantener el control. Tenía confianza en Jake, él no me lastimaría, pero no lo provocaría para probar mi punto. Estaba dispuesta a darle la razón, solo por esta vez. Por esa razón, sus manos en mis mejillas me tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

Su torso estaba inclinado en mi dirección y su rostro se encontraba más cerca de lo que había creído.

–Estás conmigo, Bella –repitió en un susurro antes de que sus labios se encontraban con los míos. Como cada vez comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo estallaba en una especie de combustión, pero el sentimiento de estar ardiendo viva era todo lo contrario a desagradable y doloroso.

No duró mucho tiempo, algo extraño viniendo de Jacob que solía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo al besarme, pero supe que había sido igual de intenso que siempre cuando, luego de separarnos, descubrí como todos los cristales del coche se habían empañado y que la temperatura había ascendido varios grados comenzando a hacerme sudar.

Jacob volvió a poner en marcha el coche en completo silencio y bajó un poco su ventanilla. Le agradecí en silencio. El viento frío comenzaba a llevarse aquel bochornoso ambiente.

–No sé cómo decirlo de forma adecuada –comentó luego de un momento de silencio, cuando ya habíamos traspasado territorio Quileute –y sé que terminaras enojándote conmigo de nuevo, pero no quiero que nada te haga daño de nuevo. Los Cullen te hirieron en primer lugar, sin contar que por su culpa es que la pelirroja está tras de ti. No quiero que te acerques a ellos, son peligrosos. No quiero que salgas herida de nuevo. Con una sola cicatriz debería bastar.

–Jake, tienes que confiar en mí en este asunto. Los Cullen no son un peligro, estaré bien.

Su rostro volvió a tensarse, aunque ya no temblaba.

–Por favor, Bell –murmuró.

Fijé mi mirada en su perfil; en su mandíbula apretada; sus cejas fruncidas; sus ojos oscurecidos por la rabia.

–¿Por favor, qué?

–Por favor, hazlo por mí. Por favor, haz un esfuerzo por hacerme, aunque sea una vez, caso a lo que te digo. Yo hago todo lo que puedo para mantenerte a salvo, pero apreciaría que dejes de llevarme la contraria un poco. Todo lo que quiero es protegerte.

–Me lo tomaré enserio –contesté en voz baja.

–¿Es qué realmente no te das cuenta de cuanto me preocupo por ti? ¿Tienes idea cuanto te quiero, de cuanto deseo que estés sana y a salvo y feliz?

Como un impulso me acerqué a él todo lo que la caja de cambios me permitía y enlacé mi brazo con el suyo, acomodando mi cabeza bajo su barbilla. Presioné los labios contra su cuello caliente como un volcán.

–Lo que sí sé es cuanto te quiero yo –repuse.

–Pequeña, no creo que tenga comparación con lo que siento yo por ti.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero él no pudo verme.

–Imposible.

–¿Apostamos? –Sugirió besando la parte superior de mi cabeza –Nada de sanguijuelas.

–No voy a pasar por eso. Quiero ver a Alice, ella también es mi amiga.

–¿Me vas a hacer detenerte? Odio que te enfades conmigo, pero si tengo que hacerlo para mantenerte a salvo valdrá la pena.

Sonaba completamente confiado en que no sería problema para él, a pesar de que concurría a la escuela con los Cullen, mientras él se encontraba muy lejos patrullando los bosques.

–Bueno, eso ya lo veremos –presumí de todos modos–. Todavía son mis amigos.

Sentía la nota de Edward en mi bolsillo, como si de pronto pesara tres kilos. Podía oír sus palabras con su propia voz y estaba en completo desacuerdo con Jacob.

 ** _"Alice dice que te extraña. Yo también lo hago"._**


End file.
